Los Soldados de la Sombra
by ange24
Summary: En la guerra que se avecina tienen que hacer todo lo posible para salvar gente inocente. La solución se basa en el engaño, la traición y la muerte. El enemigo se convierte en tu aliado más preciado. El amor en tu más grande debilidad...  Theo/OC-DM/HG
1. Prólogo: Grimmauld Place

**Prólogo: ****Grimmauld Place**

.

.

.

- Hay que reconsiderar los hechos, Albus. -Dedalus Diggle, un mago bajito y menudo se había levantado de su sitio y miraba a los presentes con la ceja fruncida, intentando convencerles de que, lo que el mago más poderoso de la historia y actual director de Hogwarts estaba proponiendo, era una estupidez y una de las más grandes que había oído.

Durante la guerra con Voldemort, antes de que el niño lo venciera, había aceptado unirse a la orden de Fénix cuando los mortífagos y servies del señor oscuro habían matado su familia; la única que le quedaba. En ese entonces solo buscó algo de venganza, razones por las que ellos habían hecho tal barbaridad y creyó que su causa descansaría en paz cuando el mago oscuro fue vencido, pero no fue así del todo. Él volvió y esta vez más fuerte y peligroso que nunca, actuaba en silencio y en discreción, provocando más de un temor en todo el mundo mágico. Desde entonces, la orden de fénix volvió a reunirse y a pesar de que Dedalus, estaba en proceso de jubilarse, volvió a unirse en ella y a hacer todo lo posible para intentar vencer una vez más al señor oscuro. No quería el fin del mundo mágico, ni del mundo muggle y mucho menos pensaba dejar que éste fuera gobernado por un mago como aquél.

Siempre en sus años en la Orden había hecho todo lo que el director de Hogwarts pedía, pues era él quien decidía lo que tenían que hacer. Sus palabras siempre fueron órdenes para todos los miembros, sus consejos eran sabios y todos lo respectaban, al fin y al cabo había demostrado ser merecedor de ese respecto. Pero esta vez lo que el Albus Dumbledore les estaba proponiendo era una estupidez, un suicidio y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgar tantas vidas si aquella misión salía mal, ya murieron bastantes sacrificados por esa causa y esta vez no tenía las de las ganar. El señor Oscuro había vuelto más fuerte que nunca, más feroz y peligroso que antes; un paso en falso y él lo sabría, y aprovecharía esa debilidad para destruirles.

- Piénsalo Dedalus, sería la única manera de poder vigilarlos más de cerca.

Nimphadora Tonks se levantó de la silla situada al lado de su marido Remus Lupin y recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes de aquella reunión sentados detrás de aquella gran mesa redonda. Una vez más, en Grimmauld Place la Orden de Fénix volvía a reunirse para decidir sus siguientes pasos para proteger el mundo mágico de las garras de los mortífagos y su señor oscuro.

Muchos asintieron ante su comentario al estar de acuerdo, otros simplemente la miraban dudosos y hasta pensativos. Lo que el director les había propuesto era tan buena como mala idea, y en eso estaban de acuerdo todos los presentes, pero también sabía que debían actuar y cuando antes. Durante los últimos meses había intentado descubrir lo que el mago más temido de la historia tenía en mente, sus planes, misiones o cualquier cosa que les ayudaría protegerse de él, pero como siempre fue en vano. En los últimos dos meses, había perdido más miembros de los esperado del departamento de Aurores y todo eso porque en vez de actuar, estuvieron esperando sus siguientes pasos que resultaron para muchos catastróficos e imposibles de evitar.

Al fin, Albus había decidido dar un grande paso al descubrir de la existencia de la única arma que podría ayudarles a vigilar más de cerca los enemigos; infiltrarse entre ellos. Claramente que eso iba a ser muy difícil, si algo había caracterizado a Tom Ryddle en sus tiempos escolares, fue la desconfianza hacia sus compañeros. Siempre actuaba en solitario y no contaba más de lo necesario a nadie que no sea lo suficiente como para que lo considerase digno de su confianza.

Necesitaban que alguien se infiltrarse con ellos de manera que no se diesen cuenta, alguien que no tenía nada que ver, ni con la Orden, ni con el mundo mágico, ni con nadie. Le costó, pero encontró esa persona que podría llegar a ayudarles igual que a destruirles, pero como era de esperar no muchos pensaban arriesgarse.

-Además, -prosiguió la metamórfoga.- Te recuerdo a ti y a todos los presentes, que el-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ha empezado a actuar en discreción. Nadie sabe lo que planea ni sus siguientes pasos hasta que estos no fueran llevados a cabo. Por esa misma razón perdimos a tantos miembros durante estos últimos meses y en su honor ¡hay que hacer algo al respecto!

- Por no contar que eso sólo podría traer nuevos problemas. -esta vez fue Remus Lupin quien tomó la palabra, el licántropo y ex profesor de Hogwarts.- No saber cuales son sus siguientes planes o lo que tiene en mente, le dan a él un avantaje y a nosotros nos deja de brazos cruzados, sin saber como actuar. Necesitamos que alguien se infiltre con ellos y nos pase información a pesar de los riesgos que esto nos da. ¡Hay que intentarlo!

- Eso nadie nos lo afirma. -se apresuró a decir Dedalus con el ceño fruncido, haciéndose oír entre las varias voces que se había esparcido por la sala gracias a las palabras del licántropo.- Es verdad que nos estamos en desventaja, pero esa no es la solución. No solo arriesgamos vidas inocentes sino también el perder esta guerra. ¡No! ¡No podemos aceptarlo! Existe otra solución, ¡debe de existir!

- Estoy de acuerdo con Dedalus, el plan es un suicidio. -Kingsley Shacklebolt se levantó también de su silla y miró al director con duda.- No podemos exhibirnos tanto. Nos arriesgamos el hecho de perder esta guerra y todo por lo que nuestros antepasados una vez lucharon.

-Nadie nos afirma que vaya a funcionar, pero es un hecho. -Albus Dumbledore quien había estado observando la escena en silencio al fin se decidió por hablar. Sus ojos azul claro brillaban con fuerza a través de sus gafas de media luna, las cuales en un momento las quitó y las empezó a limpiar con un trozo de su manga. Después de lo que pareció un incomodo silencio en el que nadie dijo nada, decidió proseguir.- Es una misión suicida, o como quiera llamarlo Kingsley, pero es la única manera de enterarnos de lo que pasa y proteger a los nuevos incrustados con ellos. Además, os recuerdo que no sería la primera ni la última persona incrustada del lado oscuro...

- Disculpame entrometerme Albus, -dijo Elphias Doge, un mago anciano que pertenecía en la orden desde que ésta se había creado. Siempre había respectado a Albus Dubledore, lo había admirado como su ídolo y estaba orgulloso de formar parte de la Orden junto a él, pero si en algo coincidía por primera vez con Diggle o Kingsley, era que esa misión era suicida. - Pero ¿te has parado a pensar en el peligro que nos estaremos exponiendo si se llega a descubrir algún día? Nos podría a peligro a nosotros y a cualquier implicado. Conoces a Ryddle y su mano no temblará a la hora de torturar para sacarle información a alguien, y créeme nadie sobrevive a tal tortura. Por no contar que la mayoría de los implicados fueron todos descubiertos y torturados hasta la muerte, ¿de qué nos sirvió mandarles allí? ¿para que a los dos día tuviéramos que enviar sus cadáveres a sus familias?

- Lo se, querido Elphias, todo esto lo pensé antes que tú y me preocupa el hecho de que llegue a descubrirse algún día. Se lo que pasó con toda esa gente que se infiltró, pero simplemente fueron pasos mal calculados. Esta vez es diferente. Te aseguro que es diferente. -dijo el director de Hogwarts con tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que con una servilleta se limpiaba la sudor de su frente.- Es incluso más peligroso que antes, ya que arriesgamos mucho más pero si algo aprendí con el paso del tiempo es: ¡quien no arriesga, no gana! -hizo una pausa en la que recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes y antes de preseguir apoyó sus manos en la mesa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.- Durante todo este tiempo me he preocupado por el bienestar de mis alumnos, para que no siguiesen el mal camino pero hay cosas en las que lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada sin ponerles a ellos también en peligro, y lo único que me queda es esto. No se trata solo de ganar esta guerra o de conocer los siguientes pasos de Voldemort -un eco se hizo en la sala ante la sola pronunciación de ese nombre. Más de uno sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pues a pesar de todo, seguían temiéndolo y ahora ante su vuelta, con más razones que nunca- Se trata de cuidar a mis alumnos. A esos alumnos que necesitan ser guiados hacia la luz, porque ellos son nuestra esperanza. Ellos son los que acabarán esta guerra aunque os cueste creerlo. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo, es recurrir a esto.

Varios de los presentes parecían algo convencidos ante su discurso, mientras que otros se estaban replantando el plan. Era verdad que no podían hacer nada desde las sombras puesto que ni siquiera sabían quienes realmente habían vuelto a la causa del señor oscuro y que aquello que el director les estaba proponiendo era lo más práctico, por más que fuese muy peligroso. Por no contar que varios familiares cabía la posibilidad de que obligasen a sus hijos de unirse a su causa y eso sólo conseguiría darles más desventaja.

Había varias opciones que se replantaban en aquel momento y el director lo sabía. Muchos tenían dudas y hasta él mismo los tenía. Pero necesitaba asegurarles que todo iría bien, necesitaba hacerlo porque era la única manera que él también consiguiese creerlo.

-Personalmente Albus, no puedo aceptarlo. -la palabra la había tomado Emmeline Vance, una bruja de porte majestuoso y trabajadora del ministerio de magia desde hacia un tiempo.- Encuentro que no debemos implicar a cierta gente en la orden y menos a su edad. Es más, apenas conocemos si podrá realmente llevar a cabo la misión o se re...

- Hable con esa persona Emmeline, y créeme esta más que dispuesta a aceptar esta misión y llevarla al cabo a pesar del peligro que esto conlleve. -Minevra McGonagall había tomado la palabra bajo la sorpresa de algunos de los presentes. La profesora de trasformaciones de Hogwarts no era de las que participaban mucho en la orden o hablaba, a pesar de que siempre estaba presente. Su voz había sonado clara y fuerte, haciéndose escuchar por toda la sala, y consiguiendo esparcer algunos múrmuros al terminar, otros simplemente asentían.

- A eso me refiero exactamente, Minerva. -Dedalus volvió a retomar la palabra y esta vez parecía más molesto que antes. No entendía como a pesar de saber el peligro que estaban corriendo, seguían con ese plan.- Si magos incluso mejores que ella consiguieron llevar al cabo esa misión ¿Cómo lo haría un menor? Ni siquiera sabe el peligro que le aguarda, ni...

- Dedalus, conoces su historia y no es igual que cualquier persona a su edad. -Ojoloco Moody habló con firmeza haciendo que más de uno se sobresaltase ante la gravedad de su voz, pues había sonado más peligrosa que de habitud.- No estoy de acuerdo con el plan, pero tampoco lo rechazo. Nos ayudará mucho en cuanto a los nuevos infiltrados se refiera, por no contar que al ser la única persona en el nido de las serpientes, tendremos más información que cualquiera de las otras espías pueda darnos.

- Y ante cualquier problema, recordad que tenemos quien pueda ofrecerle ayuda allí dentro, tanta como más información aún sobre lo que está sucediendo -Remus Lupin retomó de nuevo la palabra, levantándose de la silla en un intento de llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Cómo quieres que confiemos en esa persona si ni siquiera sabemos quién es ese otro que nos pasa información desde adentro? -preguntó Dedalus rojo de la furia.

- El nombre del otro infiltrante no es necesario que lo sepáis de momento, pero confío en esa persona plenamente y nos ayudará con esta misión. -dijo Dumbledore mirando a los presentes con firmeza.- Y recordad todos, no solo se trata de que nos pasen información, sino también de evitar que gente inocente sea obligada a unirse a la causa de Voldemort sin quererlo. Se trata también de salvar a esas pobres almas sin elección y guiarlos hacia la luz.

- ¿Y cuentas con que un simple menor lo consiga? -la burla era bien evidente en la voz de Kingsley que se le adelantó a Dedalus. Muchos asintieron en forma de aprobación ante su pregunta, otros simplemente miraban al director inexpresivos.

- Cuento con que nos ayude a poner de nuestra parte más gente y sobretodo, descubrir lo que Voldemord tiene planeado hacer con esos nuevos soldados...

La sala se llenó de murmullos de nuevos, unos de aprobación otro de desaprobación. Estaba claro que el plan era suicida, pero visto la gravedad de la situación tuvo que reconocer hasta Dedalus que ese era una probabilidad de ganar.

-Y si me permiten añadir, -dijo Ninphadora Tonks levantándose también desde su sillón.- Yo entrené esta persona, es más la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no hay alguien mejor para hacer este trabajo, y es la única manera de infiltrarse con los nuevos elegidos por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sin levantar sospechas.

Esta vez fue el silencio que inundó la sala, que fue interrumpido por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, donde se dejó ver una mujer regordeta y pelirroja con una gran bandeja que volaba a su lado en dirección hacia los presentes. El olor a cerveza de mantequilla caliente inundó la sala y por unos instantes, los presentes olvidaron la razón por la que había sido reunidos allí y se dedicaron a saborear a aquella bebida tan sabrosa que la señora Weasley había preparado para ellos.

Quizás el director tuviera razón. Quizás el plan al final funcionara, pero en los dos casos lo iban a saber con el tiempo. Ahora no les quedaba más que esperar y centrarse en evitar las muertes de gente inocente. Dedalus se sentó en su sillón y se cruzó de brazos. Por un instante miró a Kingsley quien justo venía de ser servido por la señora Weasley con una cerveza de mantequilla. Sus miradas se encontraron y en un acto de complicidad, asintieron.

- Está bien, -dijo Dedalus volviéndose hacia Albus Dumbledore quien lo miraba inexpresivo- Espero con todas mis fuerzas que esto funciono, por el momento, no nos queda otra que confiar en que haga bien su misión -El director asintió y los otros miembros parecían algo más aliviados al haber llegado en un de acuerdo al fin. No estaban del todo convencidos, pero estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse con tal de proteger el mundo mágico y muggle.


	2. Capítulo 1: Modales y Compromisos

_**Capítulo 1: **_

_**Modales y Compromisos**_

.

.

.

Dicen a menudo que discutir entre buenos amigos, es algo normal ya que sus discusiones no son finalmente que un enfrentamiento entre dos egos; una manera de demostrarse el uno al otro un sentimiento oculto, aunque sea con palabras hirientes y crueles. Pero a partir de eso, es como encuentran la manera de demostrar lo que sienten el uno para el otro, de decirle aunque sea en gritos como se sienten en cuanto a ello. En todo caso, nadie intenta llegar al fondo de la cuestión, ni entender al otro. El simple hecho de vivir implica hacerle daño a alguien y haber estado dañado tu mismo, pero ¿vale la pena hacer un esfuerzo para evitarlo?

- ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Eres un malagradecido ! ¡Un idiota que solo piensa en si mismo! ¡Que... -la voz histérica de Hermione se hizo entender por toda la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Los gemelos agradecieron que fuese la hora de comer y que en ese momento no hubiese clientela en el lugar, temían que la castaña los asustara con sus gritos. No es que no entendieran la razón de tales insultos hacia Ron, el pelirrojo se lo bien merecía. A veces sus comentarios llegaban a ser demasiados bruscos y lastimadores, y había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de lo mucho que afectaban a la castaña.

- Eh! Calmate un poco y baja la voz, que acabaré sordo por tu culpa -A Ron no parecía molestarle la voz chillona y enfadada de Hermione, sino todo lo contrario, encontraba divertido verla así de enfadada y roja hasta la furia, pero eso no le impidió hacer una mueca de dolor mientras simulaba taparse los oídos.

- ¡Lo que voy a dejarte son babosas saliendo de tu sucia boca! -le dijo furiosa intentando zafarse del agarre de Harry, quien al ver la delicadeza de la situación intentó impedir que su amiga hiciera algo que lamentaría. Era verdad que cualquier cosa que tenía pensando en hacerle Hermione a Ron hubiese sido justo, pues el pelirrojo se había pasado con sus comentarios, pero a pesar de eso no quería ver a sus amigos lastimarse.

- Venga Hermione, ya sabes como es Ron. Déjalo estar. -le dijo en un intento de calmarla pero eso solo parecía empeorar la situación.

Con cara de mil demonios, Hermione se volvió hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué lo deje estar? ¿¡Qué lo deje estar! ¡Debes de estar en broma, Harry! Después de lo que estuvo insinuando durante todo este tiempo ¿De verdad quieres que lo ¡deje estar! -a menudo que hablaba su voz iba haciéndose más chillona y más histérica, lo que hizo que el moreno retrocediese unos pasos. Si había aprendido algo estando con Hermione durante todos esos años, era que no debía hacerla enfadar porque sino, la tercera guerra mágica iba a dar lugar. Pero al parecer, Ron no se había dado cuenta de ello o simplemente, le era indiferente y seguía con su juego.

- Sé lo que insinuó, pero...

- ¡Solo dije la verdad! -se quejó Ron- Sólo hay que leer las cartas que ese Krum le envía llenas de insinuaciones. Cualquier hubiese pensando...

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Que soy una cualquiera? -le preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada- Solo a un idiota como tú se le hubiese ocurrido pensar eso y...

- ¡Deja de llamarme idiota! Porque seas la chica más lista de Hogwarts eso no te hace...

- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un cerveza de mantequilla para calmar tensiones? -Fred decidió intervenir al fin poniéndose en medio de ellos mientras que su gemelo George se acercó a Ron y le dio una colleja tan grande que hizo que éste se desequilibrara. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada molesto mientras se masajeaba la nuca adolorido.

- Eso por decir estupideces y no intentar disimular tus celos -le dijo George de manera burlona lo que hizo que Ron se volviera más rojo que un tomate.

- Yo no...

- No nos importa Ron, el caso es, que estáis en nuestra tienda así que calmaos un poco y dejad de gritar -dijo Fred rondando los ojos- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué os parece si os invito a una cerveza de mantequilla?

El cambio repentino de tema y aquella proposición, no pudo evitar sorprender a todos los presentes. A pesar de eso nadie dijo nada; Hermione seguía fulminando con la mirada a Ron y con los puños bien apretados, preparada a golpear si volviese a insinuar algo pero él no la miraba, estaba demasiado ocupado fulminando a George por la colleja que le había dado unos segundos atrás. Sentía la mirada de la castaña sobre él, pero temía enfrentarla por si había escuchado lo que su hermano había soltado. Lo que faltaba, que pensara que él, Ronald Weasley, estuviera enamorado de la sabelotodo, linda y... sacudió la cabeza enseguida ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos y se sonrojó aún más.

Harry miraba sus amigos sin saber que hacer y no pudo evitar alegrarse con la aparición de los gemelos.

- A mi me parece genial -se apresuró a decir Harry al ver que la tensión aumentaba.

- Yo paso -dijo refunfuñando Hermione cruzándose los brazos en el pecho. Después de dirigirle una última mirada a Ron se volvió hacia Fred quien la miraba algo sorpreso ante su respuesta, no se esperaba que rechazara su oferta.- Prefiero ir a un lugar donde ¡No pueda ver la cara de cierto idiota! -gritó la última palabra para que el aludido lo oyera bien.

- Oh vamos Hermione, Fred y George no suelen ser tan generosos para invitarnos -le dijo Harry en un intentó de convencerla.

- Sí, tenéis suerte que estamos de buen humor a pesar de vuestros gritos -dijo George afirmando con la cabeza- Aunque hay que verle lo divertido al asunto; estos dos parecen la típica pareja que se pasa el día peleándose...

- Lo que faltaba -Hermione rondó los ojos- Ni en broma tendría algo con ese... sujeto.

- Tampoco pienses que yo quisiera algo... contigo -dijo por su parte Ron, fingiendo una mueca de fastidio.

Hermione lo ignoró completamente mientras que George no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

- Eso sí que fue bueno Ron, teniendo en cuenta...-pero antes de que llegara a terminar su frase Ron le dio un codazo que hizo que se callase y que soltase más risas al ver lo sonrojado que estaba- Bueno Hermione -prosiguió cuando se hubo recuperado- ¿Vienes o no?

- En serio, no estoy de humor, pero gracias de todos modos. -respondió suspirando mientras se acercaba al perchero y cogía su chaqueta. Luego se volvió una vez más hacia los presentes mirándoles sin expresión alguna en el rostro.- Nos vemos luego, chicos -y tras eso salió de la tienda dejando un silencio tras sí y una puerta cerrada de golpe que sobresaltó a más de uno.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia Ron para fulminarlo con la mirada, dispuestos a atacarle ante cualquier otro comentario que soltase. Él parecía incomodo ante todas esas miradas que se centraban en él y que no parecían anunciar nada bueno, pero aún así intentó no inmutarse. No entendía porque todos se ponía de la parte de la castaña cuando él solo decía verdades, en fin, exagerando un poco pero si hacía eso era solo en un intento que de la rabia, Hermione lo soltase todo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -bufó molesto.

George se acercó a él y le propinó otra colleja que le sacó un quejido. Fred hizo lo mismo y hasta Harry estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero este consiguió zafarse del golpe esquivándolo. Los siguió en silencio mientras salían de la tienda rogando que Fred y George le invitaran en una cerveza, pues a él no le quedaban más galeones y necesitaba refrescarse y calmarse un poco. Pero lo que nunca se esperó fue la respuesta de éste:

- Y que quede claro -empezó a decir Fred sin volverse para mirarlo mientras cerraba la tienda con un pequeño movimiento de varita- Tú no entras en la lista de los que hoy invitamos.

.

.

.

El cielo lucia gris y el viento soplaba con la suficiente fuerza como para que se llevara el sombrero de un anciano que estaba sentado en un banco. Desesperado intentó seguir el sombrero que tanto adoraba y que a pesar de lo viejo que era, lo guardaba como si fuera su tesoro más preciado. Pues en cierto modo lo era. Ese sombrero había sido su único acompañante en la guerra mágica que años atrás se suponía que terminó. Se suponía, porque el mago oscuro volvió y esta vez todos sabían que nadie podría pararlo.

A pesar de los pequeños rayos que se colaban entre aquellas nubes grises, el anciano hombre, sabía que el ambiente lucía más tenso de lo que le gustaría. Pues había carteles por todas partes anunciando más de una desaparición o muerte de esos últimos meses. Hasta se podían ver familiares de estos llorando delante de esos carteles y rezando para que estos estén bien en el caso en el que sigan vivos. Él había estado mirando aquellas tristes escenas desde aquel banco sentado. Compatía con esa gente, él también había perdido familiares y justamente por eso mismo se encontraba solo.

La brisa que soplaba se llevó su sombrero y dispuesto a no perderlo se levantó medio cojeando y con la ayuda de un bastón. Hacia tiempo que había perdido su pierna pero eso no le impedía moverse por aquel lugar y mucho menos ir a buscarlo. Ese sombrero había sido símbolo de la resistencia que llevaron durante esos tiempos oscuros aunque no hubo servido de mucho.

Lo vio pararse en el suelo cerca de la tienda de Madame Malkin y algo contento siguió el camino hasta allí. Justo cuando se disponía a cogerlo un pie lo aplastó, lo que hizo que molesto levantara la mirada en dirección al causante de eso. Un hombre de cabello rubio y largo yacía delante de él y lo miraba como si fuese la cosa más insignificante del mundo. Conocía ese hombre, pues muchas veces lo había visto en fotos en el profeta; Lucius Malfoy.

Era un hombre alto de casi dos metros y delgado. Su cabello era largo y de un rubio tan pálido que contrarrestaba con su rostro puntiaguda y también pálida. Sus ojos eran de un gris oscuros que cualquiera hubiese pensado que no había más brillo en ellos y que solo reinaba la frialdad. Eso causó que el anciano sintiera por unos breves instantes un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, a pesar de que nunca en su vida había temido a alguien realmente, ni siquiera al señor oscuro, tenía que reconocer que ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta.

Conocía su historia y el hecho de que había sido un mortífago, pues aunque él no se acordaba, habían hasta hablado juntos el día del quicio de los Malfoy. Él había pertenecido del bando de los Mortífagos y a pesar de que consiguió salir sin cargos después de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cayera, eso no impedía que muchos lo temieran.

- ¿Acaso no ves por donde vas, viejo estúpido? -le dijo con fastidio arrugando la nariz en el acto como si lo que miraba le causase puro asco.

- ¿Y acaso a usted no os enseñaron lo que son los modales? Veo que sigue tal maleducado y malagradecido como siempre, Malfoy. ¿Usted no cambia, no? -Él alzó la ceja de manera interrogativa. Pues no conocía aquel viejo y en el caso de que lo hiciese no lo recordaba. Pero eso sí, no dejaría que alguien inferior a él le faltara así el respecto y menos delante de tanta gente, que al verlos se habían parado a observar.

- Viejo bocazas. Tiene suerte que estemos en público sino le hubiese mostrado yo quien es el maleducado. -le dijo entre dientes fríamente. Por un momento, solo por un momento el anciano creyó en las palabras de aquel hombre. Pues a pesar de todo sabía que en el pasado no le había temblado la mano a la hora de matar a alguien y sabía que no tenía pensado de hacerlo ahora.

Tras aquella breve y fastidiosa discusión, Lucius apartó con lo que a él le pareció un leve empujón, que consiguió hasta desequilibrar al anciano, se alejó con la cabeza bien alta y como un aristócrata lo haría. El anciano gruñó ante aquel empujón e iba a replicar pero al ver como alguien le ofrecía su sombrero que unos minutos atrás había sido pisoteado por aquel hombre maleducado, no lo hizo. Levantó la mirada extrañado y miró aquel joven chico elegante y de cabellos rubios mirarle sin expresión alguna en el rostro, mientras le ofrecía el sombrero.

- Creo que esto le cayó a usted -le dijo con un tono frío que comprendió que debía de ser habitual en el chico. Adivinó al instante que debía de ser el hijo Malfoy, pues se parecía mucho a su padre, aunque sus facciones supuso que debían ser las mismas que las de su madre, aunque nunca realmente la hubiese visto.- Tenga cuidado la próxima vez -añadió el rubio mientras se lo entregaba.

Sin mediar palabra, el anciano cogió aquel sombrero que tanto afecto le tenía y que ahora se encontraba algo arrugado y sucio, al haber sido pisoteado por aquel hombre. El chico sin decir nada más con un pequeño "que tenga un buen día" se retiró y siguió entre la multitud a su padre, quien ya se había perdido de vista.

Hermione quien había visto la escena desde el otro lado de la calle se acercó a ese anciano preocupada. Desde que había visto a Lucius Malfoy comportarse de manera tan maleducada con él tuvo ganas de lanzarle una maldición, pero estaba claro que no era el lugar ni el momento oportuno y mucho menos si tenia las que para perder.

- ¿Se encuentras usted bien? Esa gente es una maleducada, siempre son unos groseros -dijo con odio bien visible en la voz mientras miraba el lugar por donde los Malfoy se habían ido. Luego se volvió hacia el anciano quien la miraba con una sonrisa divertido.

- No se preocupe señorita, va a hacer falta más de un insulto para inmutarme. Además, se de la calaña que los Malfoy están hecho y durante todos estos años hice bien en ignorarlos.

- ¿Los conoce usted? -no pudo evitar preguntar la castaña. El anciano asintió mientras con su bastón se disponía a acercarse hacia un banco que había al lado para sentarse. Hermione sin perder el tiempo se acercó a él y lo ayudó a caminar hasta el dichoso banco.

.

.

.

En un barrio de Londres mágico muy distinto a los demás y de alta sociedad, se encontraba al final de una calle de grandes mansiones, la Mansión Nott. Una mansión que pertenecía a una de las familias más ancianas del mundo mágico y cuyo origen sigue siendo desconocido para muchos. Para los muggles esa mansión estaba encantada, para los magos y brujas, maldita. En los dos mundos existían una leyenda para intentar explicar la solemnidad de aquella mansión y toda esa aura oscura que la rodeaba, pero como siempre, ninguna leyenda acertaba con la realidad que ella escondía tras esas paredes.

Esa era la causa por la que no muchos se acercaban a aquella Mansión, pero lo que nadie nunca se esperó, fue ese cambio repentino de esos últimos días.

Normalmente el sitio era de todo menos alegre. Los jardines, sino fuese que los elfos recordaban que debían de cuidarlo, hacia tiempo que la mala hierba hubiese ahogado el lugar y también sino fuese por ellos, hacia tiempo que el color amarillo pálido de la mansión hubiese pasado a uno oscuro.

Pero en esa tarde de verano, en donde los rayos del sol luchaban como podían para hacerse paso entre aquellas nubes grises que se creaban en el cielo, algo había cambiado en la Mansión Nott. Malbert Nott había pedido a todos sus elfos de limpiar, arreglar y hasta darle esa luz a la mansión para que fuese igual de acogedora que cuando su mujer estaba en vida. ¿La razón de ese cambio? Otra mujer. Y es que a pesar de que Nott fuese un mujeriego sin escrúpulos al final logró caer rendido ante una dama.

- Tiene todo que estar perfecto -dijo mientras se frotaba las manos en un intento de disimular sus repentinos nervios. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba nervioso y que no tenía ese nudo en el estomago. Era extraño proviniendo de un hombre tan apuesto y tan frío como él, pues no en muchas ocasiones podías verlo de esa manera. Normalmente era un hombre inexpresivo, frío, que no hablaba con nadie, que nunca aparecía en casa ya que se pasaba el tiempo viajando, y hasta en algún momento, llegaba a ser muy peligroso.

Por no contar, que a pesar de no haber formado oficialmente parte de los Mortífagos, o al menos eso es lo que todos decían ya que nadie sabía la causa que él defendía realmente, conocía muy bien las artes oscuras, de tal manera que lo hacía un mago mucho más poderoso que otros y hasta uno de los más peligrosos.

Theodore Nott conocía muy bien esa parte de Malbert y no pudo evitar estar igual e incluso más sorprendido que los elfos de la Mansión al ver ese cambio repentino en su amo. Sorpresa junto con el disgusto que sentía hacia ese hombre que se hacía llamar, su padre. Se encontraba observando la situación desde un rincón de la escalera, apoyado en el muro y con los brazos cruzados. A simple vista su expresión mostraría pura indiferencia, pero los que lo conocían se hubiesen dado cuenta enseguida que bajo esa extraña inexpresividad se escondía una rabia intensa.

Rabia por la manera en que su padre se estaba comportando. Rabia porque iba a llevar a casa a unos copletos desconocidos y porque con ello, estaba manchando la memoria de su madre. Aquella muerte que durante todos sus años de vida le había culpado, aunque él sabía que lo hacia más que nada por gastar su rabia en alguien que por otra cosa. Ella había sido asesinada y aún nadie sabía la razón, el causante y el cómo.

- Theo, querido, ven aquí. -le dijo su padre haciéndole unas señas con las manos para que se acercara, al mismo tiempo. Theo no se movió de su sitio, a pesar de saber que bajo esa expresión falsa de amabilidad y de tranquilidad se encontraba un hombre peligroso, no le importaba. No estaba dispuesto a hacer nada de lo que aquel hombre le pedía y Malbert se dio cuenta de ello por eso decidió acercarse a su hijo por si solo.- ¿Verdad que la mansión se ve hermosa así? ¿Cuando hace que la casa no se ve así?

- Hace nunca -sus palabras casi las escupió y miró a su padre fijamente a los ojos, lleno de frialdad. Decir que odiaba a aquel hombre que se encontraba delante suya aparentando normalidad, era poco. Durante todos los años que llevaba de vida, tuvo que someterse a sus reglas, unas reglas que para él siempre le fueron indiferentes. Escucharle insultarle, culparle y hasta golpearle cuando él lo creía necesario, solo consiguió que sintiera por él un odio profundo e insano, junto a repugnancia.

- No te me pongas melodramático hijo y más te vale comportarte cuando lleguen -le dijo rondando los ojos. En un momento volvió a mirar a su hijo y esa tranquilidad que hubo al principio cambió por una mirada intensa y de alarma.- Hablo en serio, Theo. Un problema y te las tendrás que ver conmigo, personalmente. Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me enfado. -sus palabras fueron frías y a cualquiera le hubiese atemorizado, pero a pesar de eso, Theo no se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado a sus amenazas y aunque sabía que sino cumplía lo que le pedía estaría en problemas, no le importaba.

- ¿Y es que acaso alguna vez os he fallado, padre? -la ironía estaba bien visible en su voz y Malbert sonrió en modo de respuesta a pesar de estar hirviendo de pura irritación. No pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de parecerse mucho a su difunda esposa, su hijo había heredado su personalidad y a veces no sabía si eso era malo o bueno.

Su sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer dando lugar a una expresión fría y amenazadora, y con fuerza agarró el brazo de su hijo atrayéndole hacia él mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Si había algo que no le gustaba a Malbert, era que lo desobedecieran y que le hablaran con burla, tal como su hijo había cogido la habitud de hacer.

- Hablo en serio, Theo. Un problema y estoy dispuesto a hacer de tus últimos días de vacaciones, un infierno. -Theo le aguantó la mirada sin inmutarse, a pesar del daño que le estaba causando éste al agarrarle por el brazo. Y así por unos instantes se las pasaron mirándose fijamente, fulminándose Padre e Hijo. Theo no respondió a lo que su padre le había dicho pero él entendió perfectamente la respuesta, por eso lo soltó al mismo tiempo que un elfo anunciaba que el carruaje con su futura mujer se acercaba. Se arregló su túnica y volvió a su postura de un hombre tranquilo y amable.- Venga hijo, a darles una bienvenida como se merecen. -tras unas palmaditas en el hombro de su hijo salió al exterior de la mansión y esperó impaciente la llegada de su futura esposa.

Theo en ese momento solo quiso golpearle, echarle una maldición, torturarle o lo que sea con tal de darle su merecido. Pero como siempre no hizo nada, a regañadientes asintió y salió tras de él hacia la salida de la mansión y esperó a que el carruaje llegase. Se sintió algo estúpido al mirar su reflejo en las grandes cristales que había en la puerta de entrada. Su padre lo había obligado a ponerse una túnica de gala, como si lo que esperasen fuese importante. Claramente se había negado al principio, lo que hizo que recibiese un Imperius por ello y se lo pusiera a fuerza.

El carruaje que llevaba arrastrando dos hermosos caballos negros, se paró delante de la puerta de entrada y el conductor que llevaba un grande sombrero puntiagudo y negro, se bajó con elegancia de él y se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero antes de que lo hiciera, Malbert se adelantó y con un leve empujón abrió la puerta y ofreció su mano a la persona que había dentro. Una mujer al instante se dispuso a bajar del carruaje y Theo no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto ante su belleza.

Cuando su padre le había hablado de ella nunca había mencionado que era hermosa, sino que solía decir simples palabras como que era perfecta e inteligente. Aunque era verdad que cuando le había anunciado la noticia y se disponía a hablarle de ella, él ni lo escuchaba. Pues sin siquiera conocerla la había empezado a odiar por el simple hecho de querer a un hombre como él, aunque estaba seguro que se trataba de esas tipo de mujeres que solo buscaban dinero, por más que habían ido a buscarlo en el sitio equivocado.

Su cabello largo y castaño claro, se encontraba recogido en un suave moño que dejaba escaparse algún que otro mechón de pelo. Sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes, de un marrón oscuro y sus facciones parecían tan perfectas como la de una muñeca de porcelana. La sonrisa que llevaba en la boca, le hizo entender que era una mujer bastante entrañable. Llevaba un abrigo negro puesto y en cuanto bajó saltó en los brazos de su futuro marido y le deposito un suave besos en los labios.

- Bienvenida Elisabeth, que alegría volver a verte -le dijo con una sonrisa Malbert mientras cogiéndola por la mano la ayudaba a subir por las escaleras.- Te presento a mi hijo, Theo. Suele llegar a ser bastante insolente pero en el fondo es un buen chico.

- Que amable comentario, padre -dijo Theo con la ironía bien visible en su voz mientras cogía la mano de aquella mujer y le depositaba un pequeño beso.- Y usted debe de ser la nueva conquista. Me pregunto cuánto durará usted también o seréis de esas... cortesanas que está acostumbrada a estas cosas.

La sonrisa tanto del padre como de aquella mujer se fue poco a poco desapareciendo ante aquel comentario, mientras Theo se disponía a soltarle la mano y sonreír con malicia. Malbert lo fulminó con la mirada, al parecer éste no había entendido que su amenaza había ido en serio. Más tarde le enseñaría lo que era faltarle el respecto y no obedecerlo, aunque no pudo evitar descartar la idea. Pues con su futura mujer en la Mansión no quería arriesgarse a que ella viera esa parte de él, lo último que quería era asustarla. Era verdad que cuando se conocieron le había dejado claro que quizás él fuese un poco más hombre que los demás, en el sentido de que tenía muchos defectos de los que no estaba del todo agradecido, temía perderla si llegase a mostrarle esa parte.

Ella había conseguido renacer en él esa parte que creyó perdida y estaba dispuesto a volver a ser como antes. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar en su hijo la imagen que tenía de él, aunque le costase sobre todas las cosas. Conocía su hijo y sabía que lo había hecho mucho daño en el pasado, pero aún así quería intentar remediar el tiempo perdido. Pero en ese momento solo había conseguido irritarle como nunca antes lo había hecho y le costaba controlarse a si mismo. Al parecer su hijo quería jugar, sin darse cuenta que con el juego equivocado.

- Theo... -la rabia era bien visible su voz y apretó su varita dentro del bolsillo, dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición a lo que tenía por hijo.

Elisabeth lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro lo que hizo que se tranquilizara. Se volvió hacia ella y recibió una sonrisa como respuesta de su parte, tras lo cual se volvió hacia Theo y lo miraba con pura comprensión. Elisabeth entendía que no era fácil para un hijo aceptar a otra mujer en la casa, para ellos sería como querer reemplazar a su madre aunque ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso nunca.

- No te pido que aceptes esto, Theo, pero lo que no voy a permitir es que me faltes el respecto -le dijo con tranquilidad aunque se notaba lo ofendida que se había sentido- Pero a pesar de eso, espero de verdad que tu opinión, cambie sobre mí.

Un leve bostezo proviniendo de donde el carruaje se encontraba, hizo que los presentes se girasen para observar el dueño de aquello. Una chica se encontraba estirando las manos en el aire mientras bostezaba y Theo frunció el ceño al comprender que era la hija de Elisabeth. Pues a pesar de que no se parecían del todo, tenían las mismas facciones aunque esta última menos bien formadas y su cabello era de un extraño castaño rojizo, recogido en una cola de caballo.

- Supongo que ya llegamos ¿no? -preguntó ignorando las miradas que había encima de ella mientras miraba a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Hermione se había pasado parte de la tarde charlando con aquel amable anciano que se hacía llamar, Arnald. Él le había contado muchas cosas interesantes sobre su vida, de la primera guerra mágica y hasta de su amada, Elena. Curiosidades que a la castaña la fascinaron y lo escuchaba con atención e interés, lo que por unos instantes le hizo olvidar su pelea de esa mañana con Ron.

Contenta iba caminando distraída por las calles del Callejón Diagón recapitulando en todo lo que Arnald le había contado. Le había encantado su historia de amor con Elena, fue el típico amor prohibido que acabó en la más grande de las pasiones. Al parecer ella había sido una enfermera en San Mungo y él, al estar herido después de un ataque de mortífagos fue a parar en el lugar y fue cuidado por ella. Allí se conocieron y aunque al principio ella no lo quería porque encontraba que era un hombre muy desagradecido, al cabo de un tiempo se enamoraron perdidamente.

En sus conversaciones hasta había nombrado a los Malfoy. Arnald los había conocido durante su juzgamiento y al parecer había conocido anteriormente a la madre de Draco Malfoy ya que su abuelo y él habían sido amigos, algo extraño puesto que los Black tenía reputación de ser de todo, menos sociables. Hermione le habló sobre como la trataba Draco en el colegio a lo que la respuesta de Arnald la sorprendió bastante.

- Quizás ese chico no sea tan malo como parece -le había dicho - A veces lo hijos tienen tendencia a cometer los mismos errores que los padres, otros simplemente maduran lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas y no cometer los mismos que ellos.

- ¿Usted cree? -le había preguntado Hermione dudosa.- Digo, en fin... podría ser eso, pero yo apostaría que el caso de Malfoy sería el primero. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que es un arrogante, un idiota y un... argg ! Lo odio -dijo apretando el puño.

El anciano soltó una leve risa y miró a la muchacha fijamente.

- Las apariencias engañan señorita Granger. A veces las personas no nos conocemos realmente hasta que no hayamos pasado al menos un poco de tiempo juntos...- le dijo suspirando y mirando los pequeños rayos del sol y Hermione hizo lo mismo- Quizás -dijo después de un rato volviendo a mirarla- si le diese una oportunidad para conocerlo, podría juzgarle y decirme si de verdad es lo que usted piensa.

- Dudo que yo y él tuviésemos una conversación que no se basara en solo insultos y más insultos. Él me odia por ser una... -dudó en decir la palabra. Había aprendido con el tiempo a no molestarle aquel insulto, pero a pesar de eso le costaba un poco aceptarlo. No entendía como la gente podía odiar a las personas solo por la sangre que llevan y sobretodo, no entendía porque la guerra que se avecinaba también se centraba en eso. Pues la sangre es lo de menos en una persona.

- Esa es la educación que cada uno ha llevado y él recibió esa. Quizás si hubiese nacido en otra situación no te odiara e hasta puede que hubieseis sido buenos amigos. Pero bueno, a veces uno no puede escapar a su propio destino, es un hecho...-soltó con un suspiro.

Esa frase le había dado mucho a que pensar a Hermione. Pues a pesar de todo, una parte de ella le había dado la razón a ese anciano aunque la otra seguía odiándolo con todas sus fuerzas y guardándole rencor por todos esos años que había estado burlándose de ella. Recordar todo eso hizo que dudase que Malfoy fuese una persona diferente de la que había mostrado ser. Lo había demostrado a lo largo de los años, al igual que había mostrado que gente como él nunca cambiaban.

Suspirando intentó no pensar más en ello, pues solo conseguía darle más dolores de cabeza y confundirla.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había estado tan distraída que no se fijaba por donde caminaba y había acabado en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella. El lugar era bastante solemne y que el tiempo estuviese de un gris oscuro, no ayudaba mucho. Los edificios parecían bastante viejos a causa de los pasos de los años y la mayoría eran de colores oscuros, nada comparado con los colores de los edificios en el Callejón Diagón. Eso le hizo entender dónde estaba; en el Callejón Knockurt.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando una figura encapuchada de una bruja, pasó a su lado mientras la fulminaba con la mirada dándole a entender que no debería estar allí. Hermione trató de ignorar su mirada y se giró en busca de un camino que la ayudara a volver en el Callejón Diagón, pero era un caso perdido. Había millones de callejuelas que daban a infinitos sitios y al no conocer el lugar, no sabía cual tomar.

Suspirando trató de tranquilizarse, no había razón para paniquear, era verdad que el Callejón Knockurt era conocido por su mala fama y la gente extraña que lo frecuentaba, pero supuso que no sería para tanto ¿o sí?. Decidida a no quedarse parada en su sitio empezó a caminar por aquellas extrañas calles donde casi no se veía nadie. Era increíble lo vacío que era en comparación al Callejón Diagón y sobretodo en la falta de personas.

Llegó hasta el final de la calle donde un gran cartel que ponía ""Borgin y Burkes" le llamó su atención. Era de una tienda de objectos mágicos y de lo que vio al escaparate, objectos de lo más extraños. Hermione se fijó en un extraño collar que tenía de colgante un pentágono con una extraña figura en medio que no conseguía ver del todo bien. Tenía pinta de estar hecho de una cadena de acero que le pareció bastante curioso y el color era más oscuro debido a lo viejo que debía de ser.

Recordó que Harry ya le había hablado de esa tienda, ya que bastante veces fue a parar en ese lugar por casualidad y le había dicho que lo frecuentaban magos oscuros y hasta quizás mortífagos, aunque él nunca llegó a comprobarlo de verdad. Hermione tuvo la estúpida idea de entrar en la tienda y ver más de cerca ese collar con esa figura extraña que tanto le había llamado la atención, pero al ver dos extraños figuras encapuchadas desde la tienda acercarse a la salida tuvo el impulso de esconderse detrás de unos contenedores y se quedó allí hasta que ellos saliesen. No pudo verles el rostro de cerca, pero no le pasó de alto la aura de peligro que inundió el lugar.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al verles detenerse y sintió extrañamente la temperatura ambiental bajar súbitamente. No sabía si fue su imaginación o no, pero de repente el frío se volvió gélido y penetró sus fosas nasales haciendo que de su boca saliese un vaho cada vez que respiraba. Empezó a tiritar descontroladamente y al volver a mirar hacia la entrada de la tienda se fijó en que aquellas personas encapuchadas habían desaparecido. Extrañada, iba a salir de su escondite pero una mano poniéndose en su boca se lo impidió, arrastrándola de nuevo detrás de los contenedores e impidiéndole moverse. Trató de gritar y quitarse de encima cualquiera que estuviese arinconándola en ese lugar, pero no pudo.

El miedo la congeló y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que eso no iba a acabar bien.

.

.

.

Theo se encontraba sentado en el comedor, detrás de la mesa y sobre una silla de años de antigüedad pero que a pesar de eso, su material era tan fuerte que había resistido a los pasos de los años. A su alrededor grandes cuadros de diferentes personajes diminutos, algunos hasta desconocidos para él, observaban la cena en silencio atentos a cualquier palabra que saliese de los nuevos invitados. Otros simplemente descansaban en sus marcos ajenos a cualquier persona o ruido que se pudiese producir.

El moreno tenía la mirada fija en su padre, en sus expresiones, en lo que para él no eran más que falsas sonrisas. Su mano apretó con más fuerza aún el contenedor que hacía ya un buen tiempo que sostenía en la mano, mientras la ira se veía reflejada en sus ojos.

Aquel hombre, no solo había traído una cualquiera en la casa sino también a una supuesta hija de ella también algo que sin duda encontraba imperdonable. Sentía unas enormes ganas de lanzarle una maldición, de hacerlo sangrar hasta la muerte y millones de torturas más le pasaban por la cabeza con tal de darle su merecido, pero aún así sabía lo duoso que su padre era cuando se trataba de magia oscura y sabía que nunca podría con él. De nuevo la impotencia y la rabia lo envolvió. Impotencia al no saber que tramaba con todo aquello, si algo había aprendido conviviendo con él, era que nada hacía sin un propósito. Por otra parte sentía rabia para esconder el celos que en el fondo sentía. Celos por como sonreía a aquella desconocida, por la amabilidad con la que trataba, algo que nunca había hecho con él.

Llegó a acostumbrarse a ello y aprendió a hacer las cosas por si solo pero en el fondo sabía que siempre había necesitado un padre a su lado. Alguien que le diese el suficiente cariño, que pasase la tarde con él. Alguien que lo quisiese. Pero no, aquel hombre parecía odiarlo desde el momento en el que su madre le dio luz. Lo evitaba, lo ignoraba y a veces cuando era pequeño, hasta había pagado su rabia con él.

- ¿Me pasas la sal, por favor? -la voz de la chica que desde que se sentaron en la mesa no había dejado de mirarlo de reojo, interrumpió sus pensamientos e hizo que se volviera hacia ella y la mirara entre confuso y frío.

Tardó unos segundos en responder y se dedicó a mirarla fijamente. Ella pareció algo incomoda ante aquello ya que apartó la mirada y Theo se fijó en como sus ojos por el contrario de los de su madre, eran de un azul oscuro muy profundo y hubo algo en su brillo que no entendió del todo. Quizás fuese el hecho que había algo que faltaba en ellos o que no brillaban de la misma manera que en una persona normal, aunque se dijo a si mismo que eso era imposible y trató de no pensar más en ello.

- ¿Traigo cara de sirviente? Quien sea que lo hizo, te dio manos para que cuando necesites algo: lo alcances con solo estirarte. Así que hazle utilidad a lo que tienes de cuerpo. -le dijo en modo de respuesta tras unos segundos, escupiendo cada palabra. Su voz sonó tan prepotente que le recordó a la de su amigo Draco y no pudo evitar pensar en que le hubiese gustado haber ido en el Callejón Diagón con él esa mañana más que quedarse en la mansión.

Ella pareció en un principio confusa ante su repuesta pero enseguida su expresión pasó a ser a la de molestia y frunciendo el ceño, lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Para tu información, también nos dieron celebro para utilizarlo y por lo que veo tu no lo tienes en lo absoluto. -le dijo con una irónica sonrisa- Y si llegué al punto de pedirte la maldita sal, fue porque mi querida mano, no llegaba a cogerlo.

Theo iba a replicar molesto ante el hecho de que aquella estúpida se hubiese atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, pero la voz de su padre preguntándole a la chica cómo le había parecido la mansión, se lo impidió y no le quedó otra que fulminarla el resto que quedaba de cena.

- La verdad me había esperado algo mejor, pero es lo que hay. -le había respondido con indiferencia ella aún molesta ante lo que el moreno le había dicho. A ella no le había gustado la idea de irse a vivir en aquella mansión y mucho menos estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso de su madre, y aunque lo hubiese intentado por todas las maneras posibles no había conseguido nada y eso no había hecho más que empeorar la situación. Por alguna extraña razón su madre estaba más que dispuesta a casarse con ese hombre que a ella no le transmitía nada bueno y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Su madre pareció atragantarse con su comida al escuchar la respuesta de su hija. Entendía que se le hacía difícil aceptar que su madre se iba a casar con un hombre casi desconocido para ella, pero eso no le daba razones para comportarse de esa manera tan infantil y maleducada.

- Anne, hija... -gruñó su madre algo incomoda.

- Solo bromeaba, pero si tanto insiste; me gustó, es mucho más grande que nuestra casa. -le dijo con una forzada sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia Malbert quien sonrió satisfecho.

- Ya verás que te gustará mucho, aunque no lo parezca hay muchas cosas que hacer por este lugar. -le dijo con una sonrisa y ella asintió aunque no muy convencida. Si había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura, era que ese lugar nunca le gustaría y mucho menos se sentiría cómoda en el.- Y aparte de eso, -continuó- Seguirás tus estudios en Hogwarts ¿no es así?

- Sí, no tengo muchas opciones que digamos. -contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras se disponía a terminar su plato.

Malbert soltó una leve risa que lo acompañó Elisabeth.

- Vamos hija no seas malagradecida. Verás que te gustará Hogwarts, es allí donde yo también me formé como bruja y formaban parte de los mejores días de mi vida -explicó Elisabeth con una sonrisa al recordarlo.

- Y también donde realmente nos conocimos. -atajó Malbert mientras le apretaba la mano.

- Por curiosidad -empezó a decir Theo, quien durante todo ese rato había estado escuchando la conversación en silencio. - ¿eso antes o después de ponerte de novio con mamá?

El ambiente pareció ponerse tenso de repente y Anne no pudo evitar divertirse ante la situación. Por una parte entendía al moreno, pensaba en lo mismo en lo que ella había pensado al principio aunque luego entendía también su madre. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sola y era joven, necesitaba darse una nueva oportunidad y supuso que ese debió ser el caso de Malbert, aunque a ella no le gustase.

- Theo... -gruñó Malbert.

- No pasa nada, cariño. -le dijo con una amable sonrisa Elisabeth. Luego se volvió hacia Theo y lo miró con compresión.- Yo y tu madre, Theo, eramos amigas en el colegio, por lo tanto, también la conocí.

Theo no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación. Se había esperado de todo como respuesta menos aquello.

- ¿Cómo...? -empezó a decir sorpreso pero la llegada de un elfo anunciando que tenía un visitante, hizo que no llegase a formular su pregunta. Elisabeth lo miraba con una triste sonrisa, mientras su padre frunció el ceño cuando supo quién era ese visitante pero no tardaron todo en saberlo.

- Bueno tardes, Familia. -dijo una voz desde la puerta que Theo reconoció enseguida y no pudo evitar pensar que en vaya momento su amigo había decidido aparecerse.

Blaise Zabinni.

Llevaba puesto un traje muggle de cuero negro, que debió de serle muy costoso, y una camisa blanca y algo arrugada. Sonrió con elegancia a la multitud y algo sorpreso al ver que había gente en el lugar. Él sabía muy bien que normalmente aquella mansión nunca recibía visitas y era extraño que el señor Nott hiciese una excepción. Observó la expresión de su amigo y supo al instante que no debió de llegar en bueno momento, pero a pesar de eso no le importaba, así era él; un chico inoportuno.

- Blaise, no esperaba verte hoy -dijo con recelo Malbert observándolo y en un momento miró de reojo a su hijo para fulminarlo. Theo no le había comentado que traería su amigo y encima, le había avisado que aquel día no quería visitas.

- Ya sabéis, me gustan dar sorpresas -dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a los presentes curioso.- No esperaba ver visitas por aquí, pensando que casi nunca...

- Zabinni, mejor vamos y ya -lo interrumpió Theo levantándose de su silla y acercándose a su amigo.- Blaise y yo salimos hoy padre y quizás no vuelva hasta unos días -anunció con indiferencia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. El padre de Theo lo miró con sorpresa y algo de furia. Aunque se lo repensó y lo mejor era que su hijo estuviese unos días lejos para que se relajara y con un poco de suerte, volviese a casa aceptando la idea que viniesen a vivir Elsabeth y su hija en la casa.

- Me parece bien -suspiró al fin- Aunque me hubiese gustado que pasarás un poco más de tiempo con nosotros -Theo lo miró con recelo entendiendo al instante la ironía en su voz- Y pues no te olvides de volver antes del Viernes para la inauguración en la Mansión de los Malfoy. -Theo asintió y Malbert bebió un trago de su vino- Pásale mis saludos a tu padre, Blaise.

- Con mucho placer, señor -dijo él con una sonrisa- Y bueno ahora tendréis que disculparme señor, señora y señorita -le dedicó una picara sonrisa a Anne la cual ella ignoró, no sin antes hacer una mueca.- Que paséis una muy buena tarde y espero que tengáis una agradable estancia por aquí.

Theo esperó con impaciencia a Blaise y una vez fuera no pudo evitar darle una colleja, de la cual Zabinni se quejó un buen rato.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Nott? Tu me dijiste que viniera -se quejó.

- Pero no para dar espectáculos -siseó él y juntos utilizaron los polvos flu de la chimenea del salón, para desaparecer de la mansión.

.

.

.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con fuerza y desconsoladamente. No entendía que estaba pasando y mucho menos quien la había aprisionado en ese rincón y eso la aterrizaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y dudó antes de abrirlos, el miedo era más grande que ella y eso hacía que no parase de moverse e intentar zafarse de su agarre. Intentó morder aquella mano pero eso solo causó un pequeño gruñido a su dueño.

- Calmate Granger o te lanzo un Petrificus -gruñó una voz fría que hizo que sus sentidos se congelaran al instante, al reconocer la voz.

La castaña paró de moverse y abrió los ojos para encontrarse para su sorpresa con los de los grises de Draco Malfoy. Su mirada era fría y de indiferencia, pero también pudo observar que había algo misterioso en ella que no llegó a comprender del todo. Lo miró algo confundida sin entender que hacía allí y mucho menos el por qué de su comportamiento.

Le hizo entender que ya no gritaría y al parecer el rubio lo comprendió ya que aflojó el agarre y poco a poco fue quitando su mano. Pero entonces, la castaña le dio tal golpe en la entrepierna que no solo lo pillo de sorpresa, sino que también tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar de dolor.

- No creas que soy una idiota y dejaré que...-pero antes de que la castaña terminase la palabra, el rubio la tenía cogido por el cuello con fuerza. La rabia y la ira dominaban sus ojos y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. Segundos después, en los que la castaña trató como podía de zafarse de su agarre, el rubio la soltó y la miró de nuevo con esa inexpresividad y frialdad.

- Si hay algo que no voy a permitir es que me faltes el respecto, sangre sucia -siseó con frialdad. Ella le aguantó la mirada furiosa y molesta.

- Entonces ¿por qué...?

- Simplemente callate y largate de una vez de aquí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Demasiado tarde ¿para qué? -preguntó con recelo la bruja cruzándose de brazos.- Si crees que te tengo miedo Malfoy, te equivocas.

Él rubio resopló ruidosamente mientras miraba por todos lados, algo que sorprendió a la castaña. A diferencia de como era en normalidad parecía algo nervioso, como si algo lo preocupase o como si alguien los estuviese mirando. Eso hizo que la castaña se molestara aún más.

- Si aprecias tu vida, Granger, largate y lo antes posible. -en su voz había amenaza y había sacado con tanta rapidez su varita que Gryffindor no se dio cuenta hasta que este la apuntara con ella.- No me gusta hacerme repetir y más te vale hacerme caso.

- No te temo. -se limitó a decir con frialdad a pesar de sentirse acorralada por la serpiente y apuntádola con una varita. Sabía que Malfoy no dudaría a la hora de lanzarle una maldición y reírse de ella a carjadas al encontrarse tan indefensa. Eso la hacía sentir impotente, por eso en vez de hacerle caso y salir corriendo, lo siguió retando con la mirada.

- ¡Mierda! -murmuró Malfoy para su sorpresa y dejó de apuntarla, para girarse de golpe y ponerse delante de ella.

Hermione lo miró sin entender, algo sorpresa por su reacción pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. La temperatura ambiental estaba volviendo a bajar y esta vez con una rapidez increíble que hizo que en tan solo unos segundos, la castaña estuviese temblando de fría y abrazándose a si misma en un gesto automático para entrar en calor. Se fijó que Malfoy seguía en su sitio inmóvil y con la varita bien apretada en la mano. Parecía observar un punto fijo y la Gryffindor casi pega un grito al ver lo que era.

Delante de ellos se encontraban esos dos hombres encapuchados que había visto salir de la tienda. A simple vista hubiese jurado que eran Dementores, pero el hecho de que caminaban y que a través de la capucha se viesen dos ojos rojos como la sangre, le hizo comprender que no.

Empezó a temblar desconsoladamente y esta vez no solo de fría sino también de miedo. Todos sus instintos le decían que estaba en peligro y su corazón latía con una fuerza inhumana como queriendo salir de su pecho y escaparse de allí.

- ¿Quién son ellos? -llegó a articular una vez recuperada de la sorpresa. Malfoy no respondió enseguida, pues seguía mirando fijamente a aquellos extraños como si se hubiese olvidado de su presencia o que simplemente se hubiese dado cuenta en ese momento, de que ella estaba allí.

- Rastreadores... -murmuró sin siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó sin comprender la castaña.

- Más te vale mantenerte callada, Granger, si aprecias a tu vida y no hables hasta que no te lo diga. -esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó antes de ver como una extraña niebla los envolvía y hacía que todo se volviera oscuro.


End file.
